Georgie Porgie, Pudding and Pie
by walker-baitxx
Summary: ...kissed the girls and made them cry. When the boys came out to play, Georgie Porgie ran away. / Georgie's last moments. Episode 5 spoilers. Slight Georgie/Vivian for those interested. Rated M for language.


**So I like to write about the antagonists because they're fun xD**

 **I don't know what the hell this is...honestly it came to me as I was playing "Cry Wolf" to get some inspiration for Memento Mori. I always loved Georgie's character and wanted a bit more with him at the end. Sorry if it sucks because I cranked it out in like 25 minutes and I haven't even really read it xD**

* * *

 _Rated M for Georgie Porgie's lovely vocabulary._

* * *

 **Georgie Porgie, Pudding and Pie...**

It's excruciating. All he can feel in his stomach is a deep _fucking_ burning because Bigby decided to find his goddamn conscience and leave him to die. Like anybody pretending he _wasn't_ a _fucking_ monster would do. Asshole. Georgie can't stop the whiney groan that escapes his lips as another stabbing feeling drives through his abdomen. Thank God nobody's here to see him act like a little bitch.

 _Well, no one fucking living._

Through bleary, tear-filled eyes he finds Vivian. Lying on the ugly carpet they'd picked out together, wearing that dress he liked, his name on her lips… _her severed head._ He groans again as pain stabs through his stomach and he clutches the hole there, just willing it all to go away. A part of him almost wishes Wolf had finished him off – then he wouldn't be sitting here wallowing in his fucking misery, watching Vivian behind his eyes and when he opens them…

"Viv, you idiot," he hisses through clenched teeth. "Why the fuck did you go and do that? Ah!" He grunts and doubles over, trying to keep his damn organs inside himself. "Fuck. You know I can't do this without you. Errgggh." He squeezes his eyes shut. "Goddammit. Maybe we're both idiots."

She laughs in his head, a soft, chiming sound, and he relaxes, letting his head rest back against the wall. He always loved her laugh. One of the first times he heard it was when he suggested they open the club all those years ago. They laid in bed, exchanging fucking pillow talk and he just said it. It had been mulling around in his head for days and he knew he wanted to do it. And he knew he wanted Vivian by his side for it.

 _But who'd've thought we end up fucking here?_

The pain is beginning to lessen to a soft, sparking feeling. Probably a bad thing. Georgie sighs heavily and leans back. The wall is _freezing_ and chills him to the bone. Or maybe he's just dying.

"Fuck, Viv," he whispers. "Christ. He made me do it, ya' know? Kill those girls." He winces at the pain. "I didn't want to lose you, Viv. And not like this. Ah – _shit_." Suddenly there's a sharp, shooting, _fucking_ pain and he cries out. It echoes in the empty club. He sees Vivian's soft body in his blurry gaze and shakes his head. "How did we get this way? I didn't want this – not for you, for us. I wish you had known that before…aah! Fuck!" He doubles over and he can feel it, he knows it's the end. When he leans back again he's shivering and gasping. "Viv," he breathes. "Vivian – you know I'm sorry, don't you? Goddamn – I'm fucking sorry. You didn't deserve this."

Death is not like how they say it is at all; how it's portrayed in the goddamn movies. His life isn't flashing before his eyes and he isn't lying there still. He's gasping and wheezing, clutching at his stomach as if to save the small shred of life he has left. The pain is excruciating, digging deep inside him – the pain of his fucking wound, of losing Vivian, of betrayal. He can't take it. He can't _take_ it. He cannot fucking take it because it hurts like shit and his vision goes dark oh fuck oh fuck oh –

* * *

 _Georgie Porgie, Pudding and Pie,_

 _Kissed the girls and made them cry,_

 _When the boys came out to play_

 _Georgie Porgie ran away._

* * *

 **So I don't really know what the hell this is. Boredom at midnight, I think xD Don't know if I like how dark it is...ehh, oh well.**

 **To be honest, I'd be interested in making this a "prologue" to a story focused on Georgie and Vivian, a backstory. If any of you guys would be interested let me know and I'll look into it.**

 **What'd you guys think? Feel free to give ideas for drabbles for other minor characters/antagonists. :)**

 _ **PS: Update for Memento Mori coming soon! I pinky-promise!**_


End file.
